The present invention relates to a method of determining the shape of spiral elements for a scroll type compressor and, more particularly, to a method of determining the shape of spiral elements for stationary and movable scroll units of a scroll type compressor, capable of improving the curved shapes of portions of the outer surface and the inner surface of the spiral elements in the central region of the spiral to thereby improve the performance characteristics and operating reliability of the scroll type compressor.